Girl Boy, Together Equals ?
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Natsu goes on a mission, only to get caught on the worst curse ever in his life. That is to be with a annoying blonde girl who's name is Lucy Hertfilia. And also they can't be far away from each other. But much more worst is... what if it was possible that when they got together for long and didn't lift the curse immediately. Their body would become one? How's that possible?


**Girl + Boy, Together = ?**

A young man on the age of eighteen is walking down the streets of the busy city of Magnolia.

The said young man has a pink hair, which is very rare to a guy like him. His eyes are onyx brown, which match his quite a little tan skin of his. He always wears his favorite vest, which is button up with one short sleeve and one long sleeve. On his neck is a scarf which resembles a dragons scales are on his neck. Despite the fact that it's only summer. He also wore white pants and lastly a pair of flip flops. That goes and match his suit.

Well you guess right everybody. His name is Natsu Dragneel. His the infamous Fire dragon slayer of the fairy tail guild. Or what the others called, Salamander.

He seems normal towards the others… but just a day ago a big thing made him change his entire life….

**On The Fairy Tail Guild**

"Hey I'm Back!" Shouted the cheery Salamander as he came inside the guild

"Welcome back Natsu," Said the people who sees him came

"How's the mission Natsu?" Asked the woman with a long wavy silver hair and sapphire blue eyes, as she stops wiping the glass on her hand

"Well nothing in particular," He said and scratch his pink hair

"But isn't the mission you took is quite, umm… How should I say this, weird?" Said the bartender with knitted eyebrows

"No it's not," He said and gave his infamous lopsided grin to her

"_Yeah… I wish it didn't actually get's that so weird,"_ He said to his self as he came rushing towards the said bar

"So want some?" Asked the silver haired woman, as she showed a plate of flaming roasted chicken

"Yeah! Thanks Mira. I really need this," He said with joy and grabbed the flaming food as he started to eat

**In the Master's office**

"Hmm…." Something's wrong with the air," Said a wrinkled face old short man. As he felt the air changed

"I wonder what it is?" He asked his self

"Do you feel it too Laxus?" He asked his grandson Laxus, as he turned his head towards the blonde man

"Yeah… It's that Salamanders powers with something more," He said while looking on the window

"I should check it out. Maybe he just came with a new person. Who wants to join the guild," He said and stands up from his chair and walk towards the door

**Outside…**

Master Makarov, watched as how Natsu moves. He noticed something weird about his magic and presence. He also noticed the nervousness on how he move. It was like before he makes a move, he would stop think a few seconds and then he would stop or either continue it. And that just made the old master more confused, for as far as he know. Natsu Dragneel or Salamander is never thinking twice at whatever he does

He then jump to the railing of the third floor building and shouted through the guild

"Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted Natsu's whole name. And said man looked at him with confused eyes. As the master confirmed that he is listening he continued his speech

"I want you to the office now!" He shouted and goes back to his office

**Down to the main guild first floor**

"I wonder if why master called me out?" Natsu asked his self

"Well maybe his going to lecture you flame brain!" Shouted a already on his only boxers Gray

"No… I think he already noticed," is what the pink haired fire mage said. And that made the entire guild confused. First reason is he didn't bother about Gray's insult towards him Second reason, is what with the thing that master already noticed?

"Natsu do you want me to come with you?" Asked his blue flying exceed

"No Happy. I can do this," He said as he smiled to him and run towards the third floor

**Inisde The Master's Office**

"Ma-" When Natsu was about to smash the door open he then stops

'_Hey idiot think more. Don't you have manners?!'_

"Yeah… yeah…" He growled and knocked on the door with a slump face

"Come on in," Said the master as he heard the knock

"Master why did you called me out?" Asked the pink haired fire mage

"Well… I want to ask what happened on your mission?" Asked the master quite serious. And his expression made Natsu taken aback

"Just what I said to Mira. There's nothing especial on the mission I took," He said and laughed out

"Tell me the truth Natsu," Pushed Makarov

"I said nothing really happened!" He shouted and bang the master's table. But the old man and his grandson didn't flinch on his move… and then his next move shock both Natsu, Makarov and Laxus

"Oi… wait.. hey! I said wait! Don't move on your own!" He shouted and back away putting all he can to stop his other hand

"I said stop! Or I'll burn this frigging arm!" He shouted on his arm. As Master and Laxus looked at him confusedly

"I said STOP!" He shouted and put both his hand in flames

"_Oh… do you forgot… I'm on your body. You can't hurt me with this flames of yours,"_ Said a voice. And this shock more the two

"Can you please shut up! I didn't forgot!" He shouted once again. Laxus and Makarov watch as how Natsu move. Both his hands are on flame, while the other hand is holding on a gold key which they can't see the detail that much

"Natsu what's wrong?" Asked Makarov

"Shut up… ji-ji," He said

"_Hey! Have respect to elders!" _Said a womanly voice

"Can you please shut the hell up?! You've been lecturing me since you fucking get in my body!" he shouted to no one

"_Yeah… I've been lecturing you cause you can't shut that mouth of yours!"_ Shouted again of the voice of the unknown person

"UGH! Just please stop!" He shouted but then…

He suddenly raised his hand that is covered in flames which is holding a golden key. The gold key raised up to the air as it covered with his crimson flames. And then seconds later a blinding light envelop the whole room. And as it vanishes…

"Hi~" Said a teenage girl. She has a blonde hair which is tied in a one sided pony. Her eyes are a pair of milky chocolate eyes. Her skin is white porcelain and look so smooth and fragile. She wears a pink shirt with a heart design on the chest part. And then on the sleeve there is an another continuation of it. Making it a long sleeve shirt and the cloth is colored violet. She wears a light violet skirt with white trimmings on the end. And as a match she wore a stripe socks on the color of pink and violet. And lastly is her black boots.

But the most weird is. On her other hand is a chained that is connecting to Natsu's other wrist

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice meeting all of you," She said with a pretty smile

"*Sigh*… your such a stubborn little kid," Groaned Natsu with a head hang low

"Hey! Doesn't mean that you are one year older, you can call me little kid!" She shouted with a cute pout

"Hohohoho… Natsu I didn't know that you also pick cute girls… hohohoho!" Laughed their master pervertly and so as you expected he stretch his arm and smack Lucy butt

"Kyaa! Pervert!" Shouted the blonde as she hid behind the taller and older teen

"But hey what's with the chain?" Asked Laxus mentioning the magical chain that is connecting the two

"We should just talk about it down stairs," Said the master still looking at the young blonde

**Down stairs**

"Wow~ you're so cute nee-san," Said Romeo as he saw Lucy

"Thank you," She said and smiled as she ruffle the little boys hair

"Heh… Lucky flame brain getting a cutie to be with him always," Snickered Gray

"Gray-sama called you a cutie!?" Shouted a water mage as she made a wooden board crack

"Ehehe…." Lucy laughed nervously as she saw her

"But really Natsu, You sure are lucky to get a hottie like her," Said Macao and whistled low

"As if… You know if only I could trade her in a flaming roasted chicken I would agree," He said with a irritated look on his face

"You're sho mean Natshu," Pout Lucy

"Tsked get away from me freak," He shouted

"Why are you always angry at me?" Shea asked

"Because you're irritating," He said

"I'm not!" She huffed as she looked away

"Yes you are," He said and leaned in on his blonde hair

"No I'm not," She said and turned her head again to him as both of their faces are close to each other

"Yes you are irritating," Natsu growled

"No I'm not! I'm cute and soooo nice!" Said Lucy and put her hand on her waist

"You two liiiiike each other," Said Natsu's guild mates imitating a certain blue exceed said with a troll faces

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They both shouted and then looked at each other

"DON'T COPY ME!" They also shouted at each other at the same time and that just made their faces much more red in anger

"Hmpph!" They also both said as they turn their heads away from each other at also on the same time

"This is going to be a looong day… ne Mira-nee?" Asked Lissana as she giggled at the cute couple

"Yeah I agree with you," She said and chuckled

* * *

**Ahaha… Sorry for the lame plot, title and story chapter 1.. but I would hope that on the upcoming chapters it would be more interesting. Sorry it's kind of lame everybody, since its introduction…. I got this on Ranma ½… Just the idea but I didn't made it like that… that you know…. They would only be together. So please leave your**

**Reviews…. And tellme what you think ;) Stil sorry about Grammatical errors, spellings and such**


End file.
